


Self Indulgent Smut

by Freakiedeakie (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Future AU, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Patoryk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Freakiedeakie
Summary: I want to write smut of red leader because I'm grossThey fuck its just porn without plot





	

The heavy scuff of his boots echo in the room as he paces around, not unlike a predator circling its prey. Red Leader eyes him up and down, licking his lips and smirking. That smirk… It sets Patryk’s loins ablaze, his feet shifting slightly where he stood. Even such a small movement makes Red Leader stop pacing, his head cocking to the side like a curious puppy.

“So. What's your name?” He asked ever so casually. Apparently Red Leader wanted to roleplay…? Patryk swallowed hard, trying to find his voice.

“Its Patryk, sir…? You already know-” he begin to tell him, but Red Leader cuts you off.

“Ah, never mind, it doesn't matter. I'll find more fun names to call you by instead…” he had already moved on, stepping closer to him, his canines glinting in the low light. Patryk tried to calm his breathing. He couldn't tell if that smirk on his scarred face was scaring him or turning him on… Maybe a mix of both. 

“On your knees.” He commanded, snapping Patryk out of his thoughts. He obediently dropped down, instinctively bowing his head so his eyes were fixed on the floor. Red Leader hummed softly in approval above him, his pacing footsteps making their way forward once again.

“Put your hands behind your back, soldier. Keep still.” He instructed, Patryk following his every command without question. Soon he found his wrists being tied tightly together with some kind of smooth fabric, the kind that wouldn't chafe his wrists like rope would. Red Leader stood in front of him, leaning against his desk lazily. 

“Do you know how you got in this position, soldier?” He asked, smirking knowingly. Patryk looked up at him, unsure of the correct answer.

“It depends on if this is a punishment or a prize, sir.” He answered, treading lightly. Red Leader shrugged, not unsatisfied with that answer at least.

“You can see it as whatever you'd like. You're in here because I was bored, though. That was the correct answer.” Red Leader’s grin returned to his face, making Patryk shiver slightly. “You excited, pet?” He cooed, and Patryk bit his lip almost nervously. He knew the right answer to that question, at least.

“Yes, sir.” He responded, and Red Leader chuckled softly, pushing himself up off of his desk and stepping close, running his metal fingers through Patryk’s hair.

“You look excited… Open your mouth, pet. Let me give you a treat for behaving so well so far~” Red Leader purred, standing close enough that he could shove Patryk’s face against his clothed erection, making the other man grunt at the rough movement. The musky scent of his leader’s arousal made Patryk moan softly, opening his mouth to lick and suck at the bulge in Red Leader’s pants. The man above him sighed in pleasure, keeping one hand tight in Patryk’s hair while the other eased his belt open, undoing his button and zipper skillfully with just his one hand. 

Patryk dove forward all on his own, taking the waistband of Red Leader’s boxers into his teeth and pulling them down slowly, watching in fascination as his leader’s cock sprung out from the confines. He was only half hard, but that wouldn't last for long. Patryk was excited to put his mouth on the thick shaft in front of him, taking his time to kiss and suck up the base and right under the head of Red Leader’s cock. He was practically praising the man’s dick, licking it up and down like a lollipop before running his tongue over his slit, making Red Leader gasp above him. Patryk lapped up the precum that beaded at the head of his leader’s cock, moaning at the taste. 

As much as Red Leader was enjoying all the attention to his dick, he was starting to get a little impatient. Gripping Patryk’s hair in his hand, he forced him to go down on him, the other man relaxing his throat so he wouldn't choke at least. Patryk’s eyes fell closed in concentration, making sure to watch his teeth as Red Leader brutally face fucked him. His hips snapped forward roughly, Patryk’s nose hitting Red Leader’s stomach with every downward motion. Patryk was gasping for breath when he was pulled away forcefully, a shiny strand of saliva still connecting his bright red lips to Red Leader’s swollen cock. Patryk’s face was tilted upwards towards the ceiling, his cheeks flushed and his mouth open slightly, staring up at his leader expectantly. Red Leader gently caressed the man’s cheek, smiling approving. 

“As much as I’d love to cum on that pretty face of yours… we still have a lot of time to play.” He told him, making Patryk whine softly in excitement at what those words could mean for his future. Red Leader let go of his hair, taking a few steps back to admire the man on his knees in front of him. “Wait just a moment pet, I’ll be right back…” He turned away and began to rustle through his desk, trying to find something. Patryk groaned softly, only slightly impatient as he waited. He was just beginning to relax again when Red Leader walked forward again, something held in his hands. Patryk didn't get a good look at what it was before Red Leader was behind him, a hand back in his hair. He was shoved forward suddenly, the hand in his hair forcing his face into the carpet. Red Leader was bent over him, his hand keeping Patryk’s face pressed against the floor. His free hand pulled Patryk’s pants down, licking his lips as more of the man’s lightly tanned skin was exposed to his hungry eyes. He groped and massaged Patryk’s ass with his hand, his rough movements making the man under him whine. Both hands on his disappeared, and Patryk was grateful. The rough carpet was really starting to hurt his face. A sharp smack to his ass made him gasp, pressing his face back down on his own. Red Leader chuckled above him, seemingly amused by Patryk’s shock.

“Doing okay, soldier?~ I hope you are, I’m going to make sure your ass if my favorite shade of red before I’m finished with you~” he purred in a sing-song voice, raising the riding crop in his hand up and bringing it back down onto Patryk’s quickly reddening ass, the resounding smack making him shiver. Each hit made Patryk’s ass darken, and the noises he made rise in pitch. 

After about 15 hits with the riding crop, Patryk was a panting and moaning mess beneath him, his legs trembling as he fought to keep his ass in the air. Speaking of his ass, the soft skin was red and sore looking, heat radiating off of it. And fuck, if Red Leader couldn't wait to be inside it. His dick was painfully hard at this point, Patryk's soft noises of pain and pleasure through the whole ordeal had been driving him crazy. He stood, grabbing Patryk by the hair and making him stand as well. He whimpered softly in pain at his hair being pulled, completely limp on Red Leader’s grasp. He was thrown onto the desk, forced to bend over with his cheek against the wood. 

“Don't worry pet, we’re almost at the main event~” Red Leader cooed in his ear, making Patryk shiver. 

“S-sir, please, I c… I can't wait any longer, give it to me please…” Patryk begged, and Red Leader moaned under his breath. It was extremely arousing to hear his soldiers begging for him, and Patryk was no exception. He quickly spit on his hand, rubbing his hand over his dick to give himself some lubrication. He made quick work of prepping Patryk’s hole as well, both of them getting impatient. 

When Red Leader finally entered him, it was hard and fast, just the way he liked it. Patryk gasped and moaned loudly, his fingernails digging into the wood of his leader’s desk. Red Leader bent over him, his chest pressed against Patryk’s back. He moved his hips at a quick pace, his hips bouncing off of Patryk’s ass rhythmically. He swore he heard several things fall from his desk and break on the floor from his rough movements, but he couldn't care less right now. 

Patryk’s squeaky moans and gasps urged him on, Red Leader’s own low groans and growls adding to the mix. What finally sent Red Leader over the edge was the sound of Patryk coughing when his air supply was cut off, Red Leader had started to get bored and wrapped his prosthetic hand around Patryk’s neck, squeezing enough that it would make him choke. Sickly enough, the sound of Patryk’s pain made Red Leader moan, spilling his seed into his soldier’s ass. 

Patryk came as well, secretly enjoying the rough treatment. Red Leader pulled away, panting softly as he cleaned himself up. Cum was dripping down Patryk’s quivering thighs, his ass red and abused. He was gorgeous. Red Leader couldn't help but capture the moment, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of the scene before Patryk could argue. He wasn't sure what he would do with the picture yet, show it off, use it as blackmail, jack off to it… He knew it would come in handy though.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end things


End file.
